Jeice
|manga debut = "The Ginyu Force" |anime debut = "Bulma's Big Day" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn |Race = Mutant Brench-seijinDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 2006 |Gender = Male |Height = 170 cm (approximately 5'7") |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 24th, Age 762 Age 790 |Occupation = Professional Baseball player, Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Little League Frieza Force (Ginyu Force) |FamConnect = |Counterparts= Niyusu Doola }} is a member of the Ginyu Force, acting as Ginyu's second in command"Take the Stage!! Ginyu Special Squad!!"Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 and partner of Burter. Being a red-skinned alien humanoid in appearance, Captain Ginyu best describes him as an extremely flamboyant and showy white-haired mutant. Nicknamed the "Red Magma", he often pairs with Burter for combination attacks, such as the Purple Comet Attack. Appearance Jeice is of average height compared to other members of the Ginyu Force, such as the tallest member Burter. He has bright red skin, white hair which reaches down to his hips, and white eyebrows. He wears a white variant of the regular Battle Armor that most soldiers in Frieza's army wears, but due to being a member of the Ginyu Force, he has a small Ginyu Force inspired logo located on one of his Battle Armor chest plates. He wears a black jumpsuit with sleeves under his armor, with white gloves and boots, and a green scouter. In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Vegeta has a flashback in which Jeice lacks the black jumpsuit top and wears nothing on his upper body under his armor. Personality Like the rest of the Ginyu Force, he is eccentric and loves to pose. Jeice is arrogant and has a tendency to look down on opponents, he is cowardly however as he ran away when he realized he was outmatched. He is dishonorable, as he was willing to attack Goku when his back was turned and had no problems using dirty tactics to gain an advantage. He seems to be somewhat of a narcissist as he was annoyed by the dirt in his hair, and had a rivalry with Salza over who looked more attractive. Although he is very cruel, he is not without compassion as the death of his comrades left him horrified. Likewise he shares a close bond with Burter, as their attacks are usually synchronized and they respect each other's abilities. He holds his captain in a high regard, coming to his aid without hesitation, always listening to his opinion and boasts of his power in comparison to others. Captain Ginyu seems to return this sentiment, as despite being annoyed with his subordinates tendency to speak the obvious, his somewhat cowardly behavior and the interference with his fight. Ginyu usually defends him and made Jeice his right-hand man, implying he holds great trust in Jeice. Biography Background Jeice is from a planet located in the same planetary system as Salza's home planet, Coola No. 98.Weekly Shōnen Jump #25, 1991''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 Also, the video game ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 states that Jeice and Salza are of the same race. Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Jeice's special powers originated during his childhood: Jeice was a pitcher in the Galactic Little League, and it is there that he developed the Crusher Ball as his special technique.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Soon, while Salza became the leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron, Jeice was recruited in the Ginyu Force led by Captain Ginyu. Jeice has a rivalry with Salza, the two arguing about things like who is the better fighter and who is better looking.Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga After landing on Namek and posing for Frieza, Jeice and the rest of the Ginyu Force find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan trying to get Vegeta's wish of immortality. Before Ginyu takes the Dragon Balls to Frieza's Spaceship, Jeice, Recoome, Guldo, and Burter do Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who gets to kill who. Like Burter, he lost the initial Rock-Paper-Scissors contest with Recoome and did not get to fight either Gohan, Krillin or Vegeta. However, after Guldo's death, Jeice becomes frustrated, not due to Guldo's death, but that their posing positions will look completely stupid without Guldo. Jeice and Burter then play to see who will get to take on the two Earthlings and finish what Guldo tried to start. After Recoome defeats Vegeta, Jeice and Burter allow him to have fun with Gohan and Krillin as well when Recoome requests to kill them also. After Goku arrives and defeats Recoome with a single blow to the stomach and revives Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta using Senzu Beans, Jeice is not impressed with his scouter's power reading of 5,000 for Goku. Burter convinces him further that Goku just got lucky since Recoome let his guard down. He and Burter jump in to kill Goku, but the Saiyan proves much more powerful than they had anticipated. For all his previous boasting before engaging in combat with Goku, Jeice becomes actually quite cowardly when facing Goku. Jeice and Burter attack Goku furiously, but Goku proves to be far too strong, as he manages to deflect Jeice's Ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, with no problems, when Jeice and Burter attempt to perform a team attack on the Saiyan after realizing attacking him head on does not work. While battling Goku, Jeice is still confused as to why Goku is still reading at 5,000 while still overwhelming them, not realizing Goku is bringing out his power in only the instant he attacks. After Goku constantly dodges more of Jeice and Burter's attacks, he defeats Burter, knocking him unconscious, giving Jeice another chance to leave the planet. Jeice fearfully leaves his comrades behind for Vegeta to kill them, against Goku's wishes. Jeice flees back to Frieza's Spaceship in order to inform Captain Ginyu of the team's decimation. Captain Ginyu becomes aggravated at Jeice's actions, running away from the enemy, and he treats him rather harshly as a result. He accompanies Ginyu in confronting Goku, after Ginyu reads Goku's power Jeice comments on how it seemed weird. Ginyu berates Jeice for relying too much on his scouter by stating that Goku is probably capable of suppressing his true power for when he needed it. Ginyu estimated Goku's power to be 60,000 as Jeice is in disbelief at the reading but Ginyu says he might actually have a worthy battle. When the battle between Captain Ginyu and Goku commences, Jeice remains on the sidelines as a spectator, apart from one instance when he interferes, stepping in and trying to help Ginyu by firing a beam at Goku, distracting him while Ginyu grabbed him. This results in Captain Ginyu releasing Goku from his grip, warning Jeice never to meddle again while he is in combat, or he will get into deep trouble. Jeice then watches Goku use Kaio-ken to power up and is shocked as his power level increases even going pass Ginyu's power level. He then understands how Goku was able to beat him and his comrades as he calls the Saiyan a monster and is shocked when Goku exits the form and says he can go even higher than that. When Ginyu calls out to Jeice, the latter catches his scouter and watches Ginyu injures himself and uses his Body Change to steal Goku's body. For the rest of his time, Jeice tags along with Captain Ginyu (who is at this point in Goku's body). Jeice arrives along with Ginyu in front of Krillin and Gohan, who are surprised to see that Ginyu has switched bodies with Goku. After Jeice does some posing for a while with Ginyu, Goku arrives in Ginyu's body, still damaged. Ginyu (in Goku's body) asks Jeice to read his power level on the scouter, thinking it will be 180,000, but only goes to 23,000, because of Ginyu not being able to use all of Goku's power. As Goku, Gohan, and Krillin battle against Ginyu, Jeice ultimately runs into Vegeta, who engages him in battle. As they quickly trade blows in Frieza's ship, Jeice manages to ram Vegeta into a ventilation shaft, he thinks he has gained the upper hand. Vegeta continues to toy with him before revealing to him how his strength has increased substantially. When reading Vegeta's power level, Jeice's scouter goes haywire and he breaks it out of frustration. Not willing to accept Vegeta's strength, Jeice continues to attack Vegeta, only to get pummeled. Vegeta then relentlessly attacks, propelling Jeice into midair and brutally destroying him with the Genocide Breaker directly aimed at his face. Jeice begs for his life before being executed. After Jeice is eliminated, Goku expresses his disapproval of Vegeta's harsh behavior, but Vegeta quickly retaliates by reminding Goku why his conscience and emotions are weaknesses, and says that he did it to protect himself and the others. In another instance exclusive to the anime, he and the rest of the deceased Ginyu Force members travel to King Kai's Planet and square off against the Dragon Team who were still training there. Jeice teams up with Burter again, though both are blasted into Hell by Tien Shinhan, where they fall into the Bloody Pond. They were invited by King Kai to test the strength Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha had acquired through their extensive training. Majin Buu Saga In a filler episode when Goku is in the Other World, Grand Kai informs him that Frieza and Cell have teamed up and that they'd all been trying to escape from Hell. When Goku and Pikkon arrive, the likes of Frieza, King Cold, The Ginyu Force (excluding Captain Ginyu) and Super Perfect Cell were threatening and interrogating ogres in order to obtain a mean of escape. Jeice and the other Ginyu Force members tried to attack Goku simultaneously, but he defeats them all with ease and they fall into the blood pond. Jeice was defeated with a punch to the stomach. When Pikkon spins around creating a tornado-esque attack, he creates a whirlpool and the Ginyu Force is lifted into the air and they all fall into a mountain of needles, impaling them. Shortly afterwards, they all end up in a prison cell with bandages covering their wounds. Jeice also viewed the battle between Goku and Kid Buu amongst fellow villains. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Jeice and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Jeice returns from Hell with other villains when the inter-dimensional rift opened in Dragon Ball GT. He was eventually sent back with all the rest of the villains after being defeated. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Jeice returns for a brief cameo along with Burter and Recoome. They all run away after Gohan annihilates Frieza with a punch so powerful that he explodes. ''Broly'' Jeice is present with the Ginyu Force and Frieza Force during King Cold and Frieza's visit to Planet Vegeta to inform the Saiyan Army of King Cold's plans to retire and handing over control of his empire to Frieza. Power ;Manga and Anime During the Battle of Namek, Krillin states that Jeice's ki is the same as Recoome's who had a power level higher than Vegeta's 30,000.Dragon Ball chapter 281, "Jheese and Butta" However, he was no match for Goku after his gravity training, even with Burter's help. Jeice was ultimately killed by Vegeta, who received power boost after recovering from his fight with Recoome. In the Other World Saga Jeice appears to have gotten much stronger, as Goku has to power up in order to deal with him together with Burter, Recoome and Guldo. Frieza is also shocked that Goku was able to beat them all so easily. ;Video games His power level is 64,000 in the RPG video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, his power level is 50,120. Dragon Ball Z: Sagas shows that his power level is 95,000, which is the combined power level of Jeice and Burter (as Recoome is stated as having about the same power level and he appears in the game at 40,000). Jeice's power level is 85,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Crusher Ball' – A powerful energy ball that is Jeice's signature technique. This technique is performed by the user placing one hand above their head and yelling out "Crusher Ball" and throwing their hand to fire the blast to where their opponent is at the current time. **'Crusher Volcano' - Jeice's Ultimate Attack in Dragon Ball Xenoverse where he fires a barrage of Crusher Balls all at once and finishes it off with a large Crusher Ball. *'Crasher Cannon' – A combination of energy waves fired with Burter. **'Continuous Crasher Cannon' – A rapid-fire version of the Crasher Cannon with Burter. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Can be used in combination with Burter to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used to attack Goku while Goku was facing Captain Ginyu. Called Energy Beam in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Purple Comet Attack' – A team rush attack with Burter. *'Purple Spiral Flash ' – A team energy sphere barrage with Burter. *'Red Comet Attack' – A team rush attack with Burter. Jeice's Team Super Attack in the ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Red Magma' – A technique which can be combined with Burter's Blue Hurricane to form the Purple Comet Hurricane. *'You'll Never Match Me!' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Known as Continuous Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – Creates a small wave of fire around Jeice. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series. *'Quick Ascend' - Jeice's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Fighting Pose' – Special poses that have different purposes and effects. **'SP Fighting Pose 4' – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, as well as a Super Attack named Jeice Pose in the Raging Blast series. **'Jeice Fighting Pose' – Jeice poses and creates a healing field around himself. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. **'Fighting Pose B' - Jeice performs a pose that temporarily increases the attack power of his strike supers. One of Jeice's fighting pose techniques in the Xenoverse series. **'Fighting Pose G' - Jeice performs a pose that temporarily increases the attack power of his Ki Blast Supers. One of Jeice's fighting pose techniques in the Xenoverse series. *'Sauzer Blade' - Jeice uses Salza's signature technique in 'the Xenoverse series. **'Spinning Blade' - Jeice's personal variation of the Sauzer Blade in which he spins, circling around behind his opponent and attacks with the Ki sword. *'Fusions' - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Jeice can perform several types of fusion. **'Five-Way Fusion' - Though never depicted performing it in the main story, Jeice and the rest of the Ginyu Force are responsible for developing a Fusion Dance that allows five people to fuse, to create an Ultra Fusion. Jeice and the Ginyu Force later teach this technique to Tekka's Team after they help the Ginyu Force break the barrier around Frieza's Spaceship. Outside of the main story, Jeice can use this technique with his teammates or any other playable characters to create an Ultra Fusion. If in9ticiated by Jeice or any other Ginyu Force member, the result will be a male Alien Ultra Fusion. **'Fusion Dance' - After learning Five-Way Fusion, Trunks and Goten thank the Ginyu Force by teaching them the Metamoran Fusion Dance. After Frieza is accidentally freed from Earth's Hell by Tekka's Team and Frieza orders the Ginyu Force to destroy them, Jeice performs the technique with Guldo to fuse into Gulce. ***'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Jeice can fuse with Burter to create Burce. |-|Power Ups= Villainous Mode - After consume the Demon Realm-enhanced Fruit of the Tree of Might, Jeice gains access to this powered-up form in Xenoverse 2. |-|Fusions= ;Gulce Gulce is the fusion of Guldo and Jeice created by the Metamoran Fusion Dance that was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Burce Burce is the EX-Fusion of Burter and Jeice introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. |-|Equipment= *'Scouter' - *'Attack Ball' - *'Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm)' - Turles gives Burter some of this Fruit to Jeice and Burter during their fight with Goku and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. It causes Jeice to power up greatly and gain an aura of Dark Magic. Jeice also uses it along with the rest of the Ginyu Force in a Parallel Quest. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Was playable, but was removed in the final release)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaZk8IeWzsg *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazumi Tanaka (DBZ), Yasunori Masutani (Bukū Tōgeki), Daisuke Kishio (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil **Funimation dub: Christopher Sabat (DBZ, most video games and DBS), Jason Liebrecht (DBZ Kai, video games from 2010-2011) *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Sergio Bonilla (DBZ), José Luis Reza Arenas (DBZ Kai) **Spanish dub: Manuel Fernandez *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub (Portugal): António Semedo **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Silvio Giraldi (DBZ), Ricardo Teles (DBZ Kai) *Hebrew dub: Nir Ron *Italian dub: Luca Sandri *Polish dub: Tomasz Steciuk *French dub: Benoit Dupac *German dub: Olaf Reichmann ' *Greek dub: '''Matina Karra ' *Arabic dub: '''Raid Musharraf *Thai dub: Ittipol Mamekeed ' Battles ;''Dragon Ball Z *Jeice and Burter vs. Goku *Jeice vs. Vegeta *Jeice and Burter vs. Tien Shinhan (anime only) *Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Power) (anime only) ;Dragon Ball Super *Jeice (illusion), Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Raditz (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin Trivia *His original name, "Jheese" (Jīzu), is derivative of chīzu, or "cheese". He is called Jheese in the Viz manga to reflect this pun. *In the Ocean dub, Scott McNeil gave Jeice a Brummie accent. Because most characters' voices changed when Funimation took over, it was changed to an Australian accent for unknown reasons. *In the English dub, Jeice's name is a pun on Juice. It is referenced in Chi-Chi's commentary about Jeice in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as states that at first she thought his name was Juice. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of the things he tends to say before a battle ensues is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!" However, the game's sequels Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3 has the word "wanker" cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "w" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. *In Super Gokuden 2, a what if story can be made by giving a wrong answer and thus Jeice fights Vegeta and "the brats" instead of Recoome. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Jeice's hairstyle appears as Custom Hair Option '''Type 23 for Saiyans and Earthlings, though its length is cut down slightly. Gallery See also *Jeice (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Jees pt-br:Yuz es:Jeice Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters